


Hidden Feelings

by isobelmaguire



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: When Eric shows up at your door, drunk at 4 in the morning, you know its a calculated move. But when you wake up the next morning? He's gone





	1. Chapter 1

You yawned, stretching your arms up, hearing a satisfying crack. It had been a very long day and yet here you were, sitting on the couch at 3 am, still not asleep. Thank God it was Saturday tomorrow. The initiates had been hell, all of them challenging your authority and staring at you instead of listening. You had that effect of people though; you were absolutely breathtaking. You stood straight as a soldier and strode around with purpose. Your hair was always flawless and your fighting skills were very very impressive. You took no one’s shit. However, you could be a very sweet person; you just had to earn their trust first. It took you 2 years to completely trust Eric and now he was one of your best friends, quite a feat as the man was about as emotional as a brick wall. He was also built like one.

You scrolled through dozens and dozens of emails, painfully aware that it now almost 4 in the morning. You sighed and closed the laptop. Rubbing your eyes, you headed to bed still fully clothed as you were too tired to get undressed. 

But just as your head hit the pillow, you heard frantic knocking on the door. You sat up, fully alert. Why was someone at your door now? You crept out of the bedroom and grabbed the small knife on the kitchen table. Just in case. Almost tiptoeing, you approached the door. The knocking suddenly stopped and now there was shouting. ‘Y/N! It’s me!’ You frowned not recognising the voice. You peeped through the spy hole and almost laughed out loud. Outside your door, stood a very drunk Eric Coulter. You unlocked the door and leaned against the doorframe folding your arms. Eric smelt strongly of alcohol and he was sweating. You smirked at him and he grinned back. ‘I knew you’d be awake,’ he said. You scoffed and waved him inside. 

‘What are you doing here?’ you sighed. ‘Well I was a bit drunk-’ ‘I can tell’ ‘-and I left my apartment keys somewhere, so I knocked on my best friend's door to crash at her place’ ‘Good thing I’m dressed,’ Eric laughed. ‘We were initiates together Y/N, I know what you look like naked’ You blushed at this, but thankfully it was too dark for Eric to notice. 

You went over to the kitchen tap and grabbed a glass. ‘How much did you drink?’ you asked. ‘Eh I had a couple of shots,’ You raised your eyebrows and turned to Eric with the glass of water. ‘I’m highly doubtful that it was only a few shots,’ You had never seen Eric so drunk. And smile twice in the space of five minutes.

He gulped down the water and placed the glass on the island. Suddenly, exhaustion took over and you started stumbling toward your bedroom. ‘Take the guest room,’ you mumbled at Eric before shutting the door behind you. You fell on the bed and sleep took over immediately. 

~ 

You woke with a start and groaned. Your whole body ached and your arms were completely dead. You practically rolled out of bed and trailed to your couch. 

The room was a mess from last night. There were files everywhere, one for every initiate you had. Your laptop was still on the table and there was a smell of alcohol. You blinked, suddenly remembering what had happened last night. Your head whipped around and you say the guest bedroom door open. You crept into the room and saw Eric sprawled over the bed, wrapped in your sheets. He looked more peaceful than you had ever seen, sleep taking his usual stony mask. His shirt was on the ground and the whole room smelled like a mixture of alcohol and his cologne. He stirred in his sleep. You became aware of how creepy you were being and backed out of the room, closing the door behind you. 

~

It was almost three in the afternoon when Eric finally emerged from the bedroom. He was fully clothed again and looked a mess. You almost laughed at how confused he looked. ‘You knocked at my door at 4 in the morning cos you lost your keys,’ you told him. He blinked at you and made a sound of recognition. He plopped himself on the couch beside you and began massaging his temples. You smirked. ‘How hungover are you?’ you shouted at him. He groaned and covered his ears. ‘Very very bad,’ he croaked. ‘How much did I drink?’ ‘Well you smiled twice in the span of about three minutes last night so I concluded that you drank about twelve bottles of tequila’ He frowned and looked at you. ‘The only thing I remember is you giving me a glass of water,’ 

You bit your lip. ‘Eric are you okay? I mean you do usually drink but not that much in one night,’ He sighed. ‘It’s been a rough week,’ You nodded in agreement but you weren’t going to let him off so easy. ‘You can talk to me if-if there's something wrong,’ He laughed hoarsely. ‘I can’t,’ He got up and went over to the bathroom. 

You pressed your lips. As much as you wanted to help your friend, if he wouldn’t talk, he wouldn’t talk. Anyway, you had stuff to do. You couldn’t worry too much about Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is quite short, I was just in the mood for writing. I have exams this week and probably won't be posting that often as school kinda takes priority :( Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on my works! I never thought anyone would like anything I write

However, the same thing happened a week later. Only this time, you were asleep when he knocked on the door at 3 am. You slid out of bed, forgetting you were only wearing a long t-shirt over pants. You shivered as you went to open the door - it was freezing.

 

Eric was standing outside like last week. He smelled like alcohol like last time as well. He looked you up and down when you opened the door and smirked. ‘Someone was asleep,’ You ignored him and waved him in. ‘What the fuck do you want now?’ you grumbled. ‘I got locked out again,’ You frowned. It was unlike Eric to slip up, let alone do it twice. Although he was Dauntless, his mind was still Erudite and everything he did was very precisely calculated. However, you were too tired to wonder why he was here again and instead shoved him into the guest room before heading to your own bed and falling asleep.

 

This was exactly what happened last week. The only difference was that when you woke up, Eric was beside you in the bed, his arms wrapped around you, your head on his chest. You sprang out of the bed and shoved your leggings on. Eric Coulter was in your bed. Eric. Coulter. In your bed. The more you thought about it the more you .. liked it? But it was probably a mistake so you went over to him and shook his arm. ‘Eric, wake up,’ you whispered. He groaned and blinked. ‘Go away,’ he mumbled. ‘I can't you're in my bed,’ His eyes flew open and he sat up. His face went red. ‘Shit,’ he hissed and practically ran out of the room. He was only wearing his jeans from last night. You stood there confused for a few seconds before sitting back onto the bed. It smelled like Eric… and you weren’t mad about it. You shook your head.  _ I’m being ridiculous  _ you thought before falling back asleep.

 

When you woke up again, he wasn't in your apartment.

 

*time jump to like a week later*

 

Eric had been avoiding you. You trained the initiates together and usually joked around with each other. But it was like when you had first met; his face was blank and he spoke in a monotone voice to you. 

Four had been eyeing you two all week, a slight smirk on his face. He thought it was hilarious when you weren’t good with Eric. He would purposely invite both you to the bar and make you sit beside each other. He was met with furious glares and middle fingers.

The clock ticked in your apartment. It was currently 5 in the morning, You hadn’t slept in over 40 hours. Insomnia was taking over your life yet again and Dauntless wasn’t exactly helping. The work conditions and around the clock stress had only worsened your insomnia. You sat staring at the wall, completely awake. The usual tricks hadn’t worked. You had given up.   
The doorbell rang twice but you didn't have the energy to get up. You head nodded and just like that you were asleep. 

The last thing you heard was the sounds of commotion outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and probably not my best work so please excuse that! As always if you have any requests please comment them x


End file.
